


Elias is a softie

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: R6S softies [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Eventual Smut, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign





	Elias is a softie

It was a warm night as you laid in bed. Elias was in the shower, talking softly about how he was going to cuddle with you all day until you woke up, unknowing that you were already awake and waiting for him to come to bed. He sometimes too sweet for his own good. You started dating him a few months ago, after your past boyfriend kicked you out of his home and refused to give your stuff up. Lucky you had the essentials, of you wallet, phone, and car. Basically homeless. You slept in the back of your car, until one day a man knocked on your window. Around five nine, dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes and a squeezable face, yet he had a powerful body. His German accent and his positive attitude made you feel better as he offered his place to stay. You accepted and well ever since then you two became more than strangers. Of course you did things like washing the floors, doing laundry, doing dishes. And when he did come home you opted for the couch and allowed him to rest. Since you were always meek and shy. 

A few months pass and you two started to chat. He always managed to throw a smile onto your face. And made you feel happy. Slowly in your heart you started to yearn for a lover, and for the thirty seven year old. He felt the same way, of course in his mind he thought you were adorable, you had a meek personality and you always did things without being told and your eyes seemed to glow whenever he was around you. Soon he asked you out. And of course you accepted, quickly you settled down with him, he was surprisingly happy and upbeat making stupid puns that caused you to laugh. Then when it came to nighttime, he was was the best cuddler when he was home. When he was he made sure to at least text you a "goodnight" since you always worried about him.

A few days ago you got a call from him and well he asked to be picked up, which caused instant worry from you. Soon you were driving to the airport. As you pulled up you instantly noticed him along with a tall redhead with her hair in a tight braid. As you parked and got out you immediately saw the leg cast and crutch. Quickly you got out and came over gently hugging Elias and nodding at the female. "Eliza this is my liebling. Liebling this is Eliza. A co-worker." Elias hummed as Eliza nodded and smiled "Elias. You be good and heal up okay?" Eliza asked and then waved as she headed back into the airport. As you helped him into the car and pushed his small suitcase into the back. He wouldn't stop making small jokes. And cooing how he would look after his own wounds. You remained silent as you drove home. Filled with worry and slight fear that he was injured while working. When you both arrived you helped as much as you could. After he was settled on the couch you entered the kitchen and brought back two cups of sweet tea. Elias smiled and gracefully grabbed his, lingering his hand on yours for a bit, you blushed slightly and then sat beside him. Avoiding his injured leg, slowly you sipped your drink as you both watched the news. Elias scoffed at it and shook his head, muttering in German. Slowly he leaned over to you and settled his chin onto your shoulder. His blue eyes bright and soft as he waited for you to give him a kiss on the forehead. Sighing you just leaned against him. Placing both of your heads together, staring into each other's eyes. Elias whined a bit and gave the "kicked" puppy eyes towards you. Finally sighing in defeat you gave in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Elias. Rest. You broke your leg in three places. Three." You scolded lightly listening to his sigh. Slowly he pulled you into his hug and muttered in German. 

 

A few days pass and Elias was still bound by the cast. Using you as support he'd walk to the gym and work out on his upper body, a perk of dating him was seeing him shirtless. He was like a sculpture carved out by careful and persistence hands. And you loved it. Watching other girls swoon at him only to see you wander over and give him a kiss, oh the glares made you smile with glee and helping him move to a different machine. And well helping him shower was also fun all you could say was he was well hung and not afraid to show it to you. 

 

Snuggling was another favorite. Since you were shorter than him (you are five three) he basically towered over you and curled around your body. Gladly giving you some of his body heat, along with cuddles and snuggles, yet was careful not to crush you. Sleeping against him was a favourable time to you since you always felt safe. Especially when you had nightmares about past relationships and how much they scared you, there was some nights where you would awaken sweating, panting and partially regretting everything you made in your life. Elias would also awaken and comfort you, bringing you against his chest and humming, which he rubbed your back with his gun callous hands. He never judged you because he'd seen things that made him regret not having done something sooner to avoid the consequences of it. The one thing you never told him was your ex boyfriend who still holding your things. Maybe you'll tell him tomorrow.


End file.
